Highschool: There Story
by Dawn Of The Island
Summary: Follow the TD cast on their trip through highschool! Based on every episode of Total Drama
1. Chapter 1 Not so happy new girl part1

Bridgette wakes up. She knows she is late. She hurries to get ready. After she is done she checks her phone. 7:15._Crap._ She quick grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on her way out. Bridgette sees the bus slowly retreating from her house. Already she knows it's going to be a crappy day.

"Great," she mutters as she walks to school.

Finally, she walks up to the brick building. White Pines High. The school she would be going to for the next four years. It was huge, bigger than any school Bridgette had gone to before. How was she going to make friends here? She sighs and walks in with only a minute to spare.

She walks into the secretary's office. She looks at woman sitting there.

"Hello, are you new?" the secretary asks.

"Yes, I'm Bridgette, do you have my schedule?" Bridgette asks.

The secretary hands Bridgette her schedule and sends her off. Bridgette checks out her schedule. She already missed home room but she can still make it to first period. She dashes off to find her class. Room 112, math, teacher Mrs. Manship. She surveys the class room. Finally, she takes a seat next to a raven haired girl in VERY revealing clothing. Bridgette already knows she is not going to fit in.

"Hello, and welcome to Manship land," Mrs. Manship says.

Bridgette now learns her math teacher is nuts.

It was a fairly interesting class. When the bell rang Bridgette got up and ran to her next class. Room 314, social studies, teacher Mr. Schneider. They basically spend class going over the rules.

The next two periods go like this: third, Spanish with Mrs. O' Halloran. Then, gym with Mrs. Ferguson. Now it was time for her to go to lunch.

How will the rest of Bridgette's day go? Stay tuned and find out!

(A/N This is high school with the TD cast, TDI never happened and this is my version of every episode. P.S. Everyone already knew each other, except for Bridgette)


	2. Chapter 2 Not so happy new girl part 2

Chapter two peeps! (Sorry, my friends are rubbing off on me) Now Bridgette meets everyone!

As I walk into lunch, I wonder where I'm going to sit. I don't think I'll really fit in with everyone. I'm a vegan and love to surf, so I'm not sure if I'll have anything in common with anyone! As I survey the lunch tables I make a list of the tables. _Geeks, maybe. Popular girls, definitely NOT! Emos, no to depressing._ Then I see them, a whole group of people, they all look different, yet they fit in together perfectly.

I walk up to a girl with brown pigtails (my OC!) and ask her about them.

"Oh, yeah, them, it's weird but they are a total mix of people, some of the most popular kids and some of the biggest losers in the school, yet they all still hang out together," she answered.

"How did they meet?" I ask.

"Every time we ask they say the same thing, summer camp, it's kind of annoying," she replies.

"Thanks, I'm going to go and talk to them," I say, confident to fit in.

"Good luck, they're a pretty exclusive group, and by the way, what's your name? I've never seen you around here before," she said

"That's because I'm new, and my name is Bridgette," I said about to leave.

"Well, by Bridgette the new girl, and talk to Noah for me, I have the hugest crush on him!" she said waving.

As I walk up to everyone, I'm starting to have my doubts, but I push them away and keep walking. Finally, I approach the table.

"Hey," I say cheerfully, but everyone seems to ignore me, well everyone except one girl.

She has black hair with teal streaks in it, black eyes, and blue lipstick. She is wearing a black top with green and blue sleeves, a black skirt with two blue patches, black tights and these huge black boots.

"Hi, I heard you, but everyone else didn't, wanna come sit down?" she asks.

"Sure!" I said, happy to sit with them.

She sits me down right next to her. The girl I sat next to in math looks at her and me.

"I sat next to her in math, I don't want to sit near her now!" she says, casting me an icy glare.

"Oh, shut it Heather, she's here to stay right, um…" she says.

"Bridgette," I finish for her.

"Yeah, Bridgette's here to stay!" she replies. "I'm Gwen, by the way."

I decide I like Gwen, but I don't like this Heather chick, she's mean!

"Come on let's introduce you to everyone else!" she says, beckoning me to follow.

" 'Kay…," I say slowly wondering how everyone would turn out, like Heather or Gwen, I guess I'll find out.

Next chapter she meets everyone else! Read and Review!


End file.
